Warlock
"You shouldn't meddle in things you don't understand." Some scoff at this statement and shun the world's warnings. Power does not come without risk, and greatness is never gained by the cautious. The Warlock draws power from the outer planes, a place others are warned to stay far away from. The Warlock makes deals with devils from Hell who ruin lives with bargains, draws power to kill from demons from The Abyss who would love nothing more than to kill all life, and twists magic gained from daemons from Abbadon who pervert the lives of many greater than he. There is no survival for the Warlock, it is just a matter of time before their dark arts consume them but for those willing to pay that eventual price, the power they wield before their inevitable end is truly awe inspiring. Warlocks summon creatures of the outer planes in order to aid themselves and any they find willing to bear companionship with their ill-advised source of power. They make pacts with these demons, devils, and daemons in order to use and abuse their power for the Warlock's own benefit. Alignment: Any Evil Bonus Language Choices: Abyssal, Celestial, Draconic, Infernal Demonic Summoning Warlocks are adept at summoning evil creatures from the outer planes. They are able to cast these spells a number of times per day equal to their Warlock level + their Charisma modifier. They do not gain Summon Monster I, and whenever the Warlock casts a summon monster or gate spell they can only summon daemons, demons, and devils and a choice few other creatures. However they add several creatures to their summon monster lists. Their complete lists are as follows: Summon Monster II: Lemure, Damned Petitioner, Hunted Petitioner, Larvae Petitioner Summon Monster III: Dretch, Cacodaemon, Vermlek Demon Summon Monster IV: Hell Hound, Cerberi, Schir, Zebub, Schir Demon Summon Monster V: Babau, Bearded Devil, Barbazu, Ceustodaemon, Brimorak, Incubus, Thoxel Demon, Host Devil (Magaav) Summon Monster VI: Erinyes, Shadow Demon, Succubus, Soul Eater, Hydrodaemon Summon Monster VII: Bebelith, Bone Devil, Vrock, Leukodaemon, Osyluth, Piscodaemon Summon Monster VIII: Barbed Devil, Hezrou, Hamatula, Derghodaemon, Meladaemon, Kalavakus Demon Summon Monster IX: Glabrezu, Ice Devil, Nalfeshnee, Derghodaemon, Gelugon, Thanadaemon, Coloxus, Omox Demon This alters Summon Monster I Focused Spellcasting Warlocks do not have access to the following spells: Summon Minor Monster, Summon Monster I, Unfetter, Summon Eidolon, and Purified Calling. The Warlock adds the following spells to his spell list: Detect Fiendish Presence, Infernal Healing, Contact Entity (I, II, III, & IV), Curse Terrain normal, greater, & supreme, Shared Suffering, Pain Strike, Vision of Hell, Blood Tentacles, Charnel House, Planar Binding (lesser, normal, greater), Wracking Ray, Cruel Jaunt, Expel Blood, and Cursed Earth. Any spell regarding your eidolon instead works with the creatures you have summoned via Demonic Summoning. For example if a Warlock has summoned a Lemure he may cast Life Conduit and share his hit points with the Lemure. This alters Spellcasting Pact Maker Warlocks can make deals with the creatures they summon. At third level and every two levels thereafter the Warlock gains a pact of his choosing that he can use only on creatures he summons via Demonic Summoning. He can use this pact as a free action upon the completion of the summoning, or as a standard action anytime after. Sacrificial Pact The Warlock kills the summoned creature and gains a number of temporary hit points equal to half the demon's remaining hp, as well as a profane bonus to his AC and saving throws equal to the spell level needed to summon the creature for as long as the creature had left before it's banishment. Pact of Pain The Warlock takes between 1d6 and 5d6 points of damage, and grants the summoned creature a profane bonus to it's attack and damage rolls equal to the number of dice rolled. Blood Pact The Warlock takes an amount of bleeding damage equal to their charisma modifier, and grants one of the summoned creature's attacks bleed for the same amount of damage. The bleeding effect on the Warlock ends when the summoned creature dies or is returned to their plane. Feuding Pact The Warlock grants a summoned creature the favored enemy extraordinary ability (the Warlock chooses which favored enemy the ability applies to). The creature acts as if he is a ranger of a level equal to the Warlock's level for the bonuses gained from this ability. Pact of Senses The Warlock shares the senses of the summoned creature, hearing, seeing, smelling, tasting, and touching everything the eidolon does. The eidolon and the summoner must be on the same plane. The summoner can end this effect as a free action. Calling Pact The Warlock summons the summoned creature to his side. This functions as dimension door, using the Warlock’s caster level. When this ability is used, the summoned creature appears adjacent to the summoner (or as close as possible if all adjacent spaces are occupied). Transposition Pact The Warlock swaps locations with the summoned creature. If the summoned creature occupies more squares than the Warlock, the Warlock can appear in any square occupied by the summoned creature. The summoned creature must occupy the square that was occupied by the Warlock if able, or as close as possible if it is not able. Life Pact The Warlock links his life with the summoned creature's. As long as the summoned creature has 1 or more hit points, the Warlock is protected from harm. Damage in excess of that which would reduce the Warlock to 0 hit points is instead transferred to the summoned creature. This damage is transferred 1 point at a time, meaning that as soon as the summoned creature is reduced to a number of negative hit points equal to its Constitution score, all excess damage remains with the Warlock. Effects that cause death but don’t deal damage are unaffected by this ability. This ability does not affect spells such as baleful polymorph, flesh to stone, imprisonment, or other spells that don’t deal damage. Shadowflame Pact The Warlock kills the summoned creature and makes a ranged touch attack against a target creature dealing damage equal to half the remaining hp of the summoned creature. This replaces Eidolon, Life Link, Bond Senses, Shield Ally, Maker's Call, Transposition, Aspect, Greater Shield Ally, Life Bond, Merge Forms, Greater Aspect, Twin Eidolon. Dark Powers At second and ever four levels thereafter the Warlock gains a new spell-like ability gained by his prolonged exposure to the evil planes and their denizens. He may use each ability a number of times equal to his charisma modifier (minimum 1). Using an ability is a standard action unless otherwise noted. Each time he uses one of these abilities he takes a point of ability damage of his choice. Drain Life At second level the Warlock gains the ability to steal life from his enemies and use it to revitalize himself. This acts as Vampiric Touch except the range is close. Life Tap At sixth level the Warlock gains the ability to drain his own life to fuel his summoning rituals. The Warlock gives up a number of hp equal to double the spell level of the summon monster spell gained by Demonic Summoning he wishes to regain. He then regains one use of that spell. Twisting Nether At tenth level the Warlock gains the ability to create a tear in the fabric of reality connecting to Abyss, Hell, or Abbadon plane (Warlock's choice) which causes creatures caught in it to be displaced to that plane. This acts as Plane Shift except the range is medium, the area is a 20-ft.-radius spread, and the duration is 1 round per level. The area spreads by 5 ft each round. Touch of Corruption At fourteenth level the Warlock gains the ability to receive or give to a touched creature gifts or stains of a corruption. This requires a melee touch attack and lasts for 1 minute per level. The Warlock chooses the corruption and the gift or stain. He may choose any manifestation up to level 3 (manifestation prerequisites still apply). If the Warlock uses this ability on a creature who is already effected by this ability he can add another manifestation up to level 6. Speak with the Master At eighteenth level the Warlock gains the ability to speak with powerful creatures of the planes of Abyss, Hell, or Abbadon. This acts as the spell Augury except that it is a full-round action, the chance to receive a meaningful reply is 100%, there is no limit into the future the augury can see into, and the entity contacted is always a very powerful denizen of one of the above listed plains. This opens a brief connection between the Warlock and the powerful entity that the entity might take advantage of to communicate in other ways with the Warlock. The powerful entity will shift his attention a little more towards the Warlock and send him some of his more powerful creatures to aid him. The next time the Warlock summons a creature it will have the fiendish and advanced templates. Since the powerful entity's attention is now on the Warlock he may choose to interact in other ways with the Warlock that may or may not be to his benefit (look at the Contact Entity spells for ideas). One with the Demon At 20th level, your body is transformed in preparation for your final sacrifice to the dark beings that have lent you this power. You gain immunity to fire, poison, electricity, death effects, and disease. You gain Resistance to acid 10, and cold 10. You gain DR 15/cold iron, good, and silver. You gain the See in Darkness, Telepathy, universal monster abilities. You also gain the following languages if you do not have them already: Celestial, Draconic, Infernal, Abyssal. You are now able to use pacts as move actions instead of standard actions. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Homebrew